tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's New Whistle
Percy's New Whistle is the second episode of the eighth season. Plot Whilst delivering trucks to the quarry, Percy whistles a greeting to 'Arry and Bert who laugh at Percy's whistle. Percy is determined to show the diesels that his whistle is just as good as their horns. As Percy puffs through the countryside, he practices whistling loudly. Later, he goes back to the quarry and creeps up behind 'Arry and Bert. He blows a great toot on his whistle, which startles the two diesels. Now that he has a super-loud whistle, Percy cannot wait to use it again. So when he sees Thomas in a siding, Percy blows a loud whistle again! Thomas jumps forwards and biffs into his trucks. Thomas was cross, but Percy was too busy having fun to notice. Later, when he sees Bertie, Percy lets off another loud whistle which sends a startled Bertie swerving across the road and into a snowy ditch. Bertie too was cross, but Percy did not realize. That evening, Thomas tells Percy about all the trouble he had caused that day. Percy was sorry for his actions but, the next day, Percy is steaming through the countryside wishing that he could have one last loud toot on his whistle. So he looked around for other engines. He could not see anyone about, but, what he did not know was that Trevor was delivering food to feed some sheep on the hill above. Percy’s loud whistle startles Trevor and he jolts backward and knocks a log down the hill. The log collects snow and turns into a giant snowball! When it reaches the bottom of the hill, the gigantic snowball collides with Percy. Soon, the Fat Controller arrives on board Thomas. The Fat Controller is angry and scolds Percy for causing trouble. Percy promises to only use his whistle when the time is right. The next day, Percy is a very quiet engine. But, as he comes out of a tunnel, he spies a snowdrift on the line. Then, he hears Thomas approaching. Percy blows a warning whistle and Thomas grinds to a halt just in time! Percy is praised by Sir Topham Hatt and now only uses his whistle responsibly. Characters * Thomas * Percy * 'Arry and Bert * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Tidmouth Tunnel (stock footage) * Centre Island Quarry (mistakenly referred to as the Smelter's Yard) * Sodor Dairy (mentioned) * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Snow Engine is used. * In some versions of this episode, Bertie's eyes are animated using CGI after he crashes. * In the long shots of Percy blowing his whistle, the steam coming from his whistle was also CGI animated. * This episode is similar to the upcoming episode, Toby's New Whistle. Both episodes have an engine getting a new whistle and both titles have the engines name. Also both episodes have the engines warning Thomas that there's danger on the tracks. Goofs * 'Arry and Bert start to shake before Percy blasts his whistle at them. Bert's face is also crooked in this scene. * When Percy was about to surprise Thomas with his whistle, he was wearing his yawning face. * The quarry is mistakenly referred to as the Smelter's Yard at the start of the episode. * It is said that Trevor's trailer hit the logs, but it is really his coal bunker that hit them, and he is not pulling a trailer. * When Trevor backs into the logs, his back wheels are not moving. * When Trevor jumps at the sound of Percy's whistle, he reverses without his driver. * When the two logs roll away, the ground moves. * When the snowball hits Percy, the log is nowhere to be seen. * When Percy saves Thomas from running into the snowdrift, Thomas' mouth was covered in snow. But in the next scene it disappears. * Salty has Diesel's horn sound. * In a close up of Percy's whistle blowing at 'Arry and Bert, it still looks as though Percy is moving even though he stopped alongside the two diesels. * In a close up of Bertie after he had skidded off the road, his eyes are wonky. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * The Best of Percy * Frosty Friends DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * Frosty Friends DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.3 SE * All Aboard! (Swedish DVD) * Ready to Go FIN/DK/NOR * Ready to Go! GER * Hooray for Thomas! MYS * Cheery Holiday Collection * Percy's New Whistle and Other Adventures NOR * Friends in the Snow NL * Thomas, the Hero of the Day POL * Fireworks Show HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 - Thomas, the Hero of the Day DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box IN * Thomas and the Firework Display (Indian DVD) ROM * Steam Locomotives * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 1 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 * Six DVD Set IDN * Thomas and the Firework Display and other stories TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 20 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:Percy'sNewWhistleTitleCard.png|Title Card File:Percy'sNewWhistleUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:Percy'sNewWhistleGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:Perfcy'sNewWhistleEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|European Spanish title card File:Percy'sNewWhistleSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|Latin American Spanish title card File:Percy'sNewWhistleJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Percy'sNewWhistlePortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:Percy'sNewWhistleCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:Percy'sNewWhistle1.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle2.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle3.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle4.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle5.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle6.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle7.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle8.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle9.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle10.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle11.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle12.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle13.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle14.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle15.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle16.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle17.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle18.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle19.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle20.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle21.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle22.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle23.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle24.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle25.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle26.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle27.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle28.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle29.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle30.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle31.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle33.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle35.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle36.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle37.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle38.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle39.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle40.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle41.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle42.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle44.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle45.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle46.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle47.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle48.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle49.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle50.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle51.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle52.png|Trevor File:Percy'sNewWhistle53.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle54.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle55.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle56.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle57.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle58.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle59.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle60.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle61.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle62.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle63.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle64.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle65.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle66.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle67.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle68.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle69.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle70.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle71.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle72.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle73.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle74.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle75.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle76.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle77.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle78.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle79.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle80.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle81.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle82.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle83.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle84.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle85.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle86.png|"Something must be wrong." File:Percy'sNewWhistle87.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle88.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle89.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle90.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle91.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle92.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle93.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle94.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle95.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle96.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle97.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle98.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle99.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle100.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle1.jpg File:Don'tTellThomas20.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle.PNG File:Percy'sNewWhistle3.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle22.PNG|Deleted scene File:Percy'sNewWhistle83.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle(magazinestory).png File:Percy'sNewWhistle82.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle84.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Episode File:Percy's New Whistle - British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy's New Whistle - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video